Ashoka Future
by Solarflare177
Summary: What happened after Ahsoka left the temple, what if she had an unlikely friend who came to her in her time of need and helped her find her friends disclaimer. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka and I had never really talked or seen eye to eye. Sure we worked in the same building her as a Jedi and me as the assistant archiver. She knew me by my last name and had spoken to me some what often while on guard duty. Ahsoka's trial case had just ended about an hour ago and I was not yet sure of the results thou I believed without a doubt that she was not guilty.

The evening had been seeping in through the towering windows of the temple steady as I made my usual routes towards the archives. My arms tired from the routine employment of carrying files around all day to varies Jedi leaders and students.

"I just heard from the masters that Ahsoka is being admitted back into the order", I heard some of my superiors gossiping about. The words lightened my load only momentarily as I made my way towards the archives.

The archiver approached me from the front setting a pair of light sabers on my books.

"Put these in Ahsoka's file she will not be needing them any more", his words caught me off guard entirely.

"I thought ahsoka was being let back into the order", I stuttered trying to place what was happening right in front of me.

"She was and she rejected it", he informed my sternly before traversing around me and continuing on his way. I stood there speak less thinking things over for a bit before It accrued to me what I needed to do.

I dashed down several hallways before sharply veering into a side door. Inside I threw the documents onto my desk and taking the light sabers firmly in my hand speeded back into and down the sacred halls towards the elevator.

I pushed by a group of clone troopers shortly after exiting not the maintenance floor and they shouted curses and orders to me that I was no where near willing to stop and listen to. I had a mission on my hands I was not going to stop before I completed it. I slide to a stop in front of the hanger doors, beginning to scan the crowds looking for a orange skinned twi lek girl. After repeating several times I finally spotted her walking away from the temple via a side ally.

"I'll never reach her in time", I grumbled rushing away from the open hatch back towards the angry clones. Something caught my eye and made me grind to a stop only a few paces from where I had just stood. I looked over to my side to find a pile of jet packs lined up neatly next to the wall.

"Oh come on", I bit my lip turning to the death traps and strapping one on.

"Hey what do you think your doing kid", yelled a angry mantiance man wielding a wrench over his head.

"I'm sorry, but I really need it", I tried to explain rushing off towards the open hanger door.

"Woah hey kid stop you don't wanna do that", his anger turned quickly to concern as I made the last few steps for the door. Giving a leap of faith I lunged out of the hanger letting the pack light up. The thing was very unstable but it worked enough to get me going some what safely towards the street, looking like a complete fool in the process.

"Look out I'm coming down", I screamed as I took in the sight of the quickly approaching streets.

I heard screams and hollers as I exploded into a garbage can letting stuff flutter every where. I heaved myself out of the bin leaving the death trap inside to avoid any more problems.

"Dude you like hurt or anything", a random passerby inquired giving me a hand up off of the ground.

"Yeah I'm just peachy and did you see a twi lek girl wander by recently", I thanked the stranger refocusing on my goal.

"Can't say that I have dude thou I think I saw one going down towards the tram center", I stayed not even long enough to thank him as I dashed off in an attempt to make up lost ground.

I made it only a few steps before i spotted her coming out of the alley to see what the commotion was about. I slowed my pace to a near stroll and made my way up to her. Thou she seemed normal her face showed signs of tears and stress.

"Ahsoka what are you doing out here", I pretended as if it was chance I was here holding fast to my day bag.

"I just came to see what was going on, do I know you", she raised an eyebrow as I approached her.

"Yeah I'm the archivers assistant", she still stood there taking a skeptical pose.

I sighed gentle before think over my next move, she was obversely upset at what had just happened and I did not wanna get off on the wrong foot.

"I'm the weirdo that you toss your holo chips at", the statement brought a quizzical expression to her face.

I let it sit for a moment before she began to laugh a little breaking a small smile.

"Oh it's you, I thought you would be working right about now", she shrugged letting her face become stern again.

"Well I should be but I kinda left early", I admitted trying not to imply anything, thou my efforts were in vain as her eyes widened.

"Wait are you the one who just jet packed out of the maintenance hanger and crashed into the streets a moment ago", she inquired pointing towards the building acting rather surprised.

"Uh maybe", I whimpered putting my arms over my chest to prepare for a hit.

"Why would you do that", she yelled in my face still wearing a mostly surprised look that had now mixed with hints of anger.

"Well I heard you had rejected to renter the order and I thought you might need a place to stay for the night", I explained backing away slowly in order to be able to get a running start.

Her composure loosed up a lot as I let those words out.

"You jumped out of a 50 story hanger with a jet pack and nearly died on the way down, in the process of possibly being fired so you could offer me to stay with you for the night", she seemed very unrefined and slightly timid as she narrated over my fanatics that's transpired over the last 15 minutes.

"Yeah I guess you could say I did", I stumbled a little surprised at realizing my own actions in the full.

"Thanks Henderson I think I'll take you up on that", she broke another smile as if actually thankful for my actions in an odd way.

"Hey you actually know my last name, what a surprise actually on my part", I joked trying to lighten the heavy aura that Ahsoka wore so willingly.

"Yeah I remember somethings", she joked back as we began an utterly awkward walk back towards my residence. The walk was long and very quiet as we made our way back towards my house.

As we finally approached the front door of my apartment I rushed forward to open the door for Ahsoka almost tripping over myself. Ahsoka laughed gentle at my attempted act of chivalry.

"Welcome to my humble humble humble home", I announced opening my front door and referencing her in.

We made are way into my house, it's was about as simple a house as it could get. A small kitchen located to the left if the door, a living room located shortly after and down the hall on the left there was a bedroom and on the right a small bathroom. The place was not very big but I prided myself on keeping it clean.

"It's nice", ahsoka stated making her way towards the living room.

"Yeah it's not much, you can take my room down the hall for the night", I instructed closing the front door to the house. I turned back to face her but I was greeted by an empty room and the sound of my bedroom door slamming.

"Good night Ahsoka I'll cook some dinner if you want it", I was greeted by a prolonged silence that let me to deduce that she was not going to be joining me for dinner.

I took out my communicator and contacted the temple asking specifically for Master Skywalker. I informed him I would be taking my two week vacation starting right now after first apologizing for breaking out of the temple. I turned off the device and dragged my legs over to the couch. My eye lids were heavy and my limbs laidened with lead so I collapsed on the couch, falling into a deep sleep instantly.

I awake to find the first bit of the day light slipping onto the floor from behind the blinds. I grumbled lowly to myself sliding my body up right and rubbing my site eye balls gentle.

I rubbed against something hard located in my bag still tossed over my shoulder from my prier rush out of the temple. At first I was confused by this, then I remembered I had Ahsoka's lightsabers in the bag. I stood up from my spot after several moments and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Ahsoka want something to eat", I mumbled making my way towards the food.

"I'm fine", she yelled back as if I had insulted her numerous times over about her weakest points.

"Ahsoka can you at least come out so we can talk and enjoy the morning", I responded turning to my cabinets in search of some cereal. The silence let me to believe that she was going to be in her room for the rest of the day.

"I guess it's just me and I this", I didn't finish my thoughts as I was soon sprawling back onto the counter having been utterly frightened not only by the girl now located in the chair on the other side of the counter. But also at how worn and distressed she look, as if she had been crying for a week nonstop alone in the corner.

"What ", she stabbed at me with a tone of sadness and confusion.

"Oh it's nothing it's just you look like you might as well be dead", I tried to sound nice but that was all I was able to really say as I got back to my feet.

She gave me a slight stare of annoyance as I poured the last of the cereal into a bowl and placed it infront of her.

"I said I was not hungry", she stated pushing the bowl away slightly with her palm.

"Well I'm sorry, you look really tired and down right exhausted and I thought you would need the energy more than me", again as was becoming usual her mood softened as I explained myself to.

"Is this the last of your cereal", she questioned looking down into the bowl as if it was the cause of her intense sadness.

"Yeah it is now please eat up we have got a full day ahead of us and I'm not going to get started late", I explained to her pushing the bowl back under her gaze.

"Wait don't you have work to be doing", she seemed interested in why I was spending the day with her as if I had just shocked her, which I probably did.

"Yeah I took my vacation now so I could help you, now please just eat your food", I begged her tired of having to get a person who was most likely starving to eat a bowl of cereal.

I heard the first crunch of the breakfast which was quickly followed by many more after it. I swung around to wittiness her face almost inside the bowl as she scarfed down the meal.

"Now was that so tortures", I joked cracking a smile as she finally came up for air having finished the oats. She only smiled back giving a small blush of embarrassment at the whole predicament that had just happened a moment ago.

"So what's the plan", she let her stern face betray her again as she returned to her somewhat usual self. Thou I could not help but think about the girl I had just witness come out for a second just a moment ago.

"Well for starters we are going to get you some decent clothes", I informed her smugly before realizing how she could have taken that by her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that what your wearing is wrong it's just that your not a Jedi anymore and your clothes shout out Jedi", I confessed making yet another mistake as ahsoka seemed saddened by me reminder her of yesterday's events.

"Oh come on let's get going before I mess up even more", ahsoka broke a small giggle as we made our way out of the apartment. Lucky the market was only a block away making the unbearable silence last much shorter duration than it might have been.

"Ok so where do we start", ahsoka questioned crossing her arms and scanning the bazaar as if looking for enemies. I rolled my eyes step forward and talking her by her hand. She was perplexed by my jester as I pulled her down the flight of stairs into the bustling rows of streets that lined the ends of the platforms.

"Where are we going", she ordered my answer trying to keep up with my pace through the crowds.

"That's the fun part about this is that we don't know, we just go where we want and buy what we like. And speaking of buying we are getting you some new clothes", I came to a stop in front of a fountain located in a square.

Ahsoka arrived shortly after looking at me with a frown.

"We are going to get you some new clothes so deal with it, you will like it", I announced feeling all high and might as I pulled her once again towards a upper middle class clothing store.

She sighed letting her head wobble a little at the whole ordeal I seemed to be putting her through. We entered the establishment which seemed now to raise some curiosity from ahsoka at what the store really had to offer. She had been wearing the same outfit for so long I ponder if she had ever really been in a clothing store let alone bought anything.

"Go ahead getting anything you want my treat, actually both of our treats as you will actually be wearing something different for a change", my smooth comment rewarded me with a grumpy look from ahsoka as she wandered off into the store.

I sat there for what seemed like the better half of my youth with my head dangling over the back of my seat waiting for a girl to pick one outfit.

"What do you think", ahsoka interrupted my thoughts seeming a bit happier and slightly gleeful. I tilted my head up to witness a sight I thought I would never see.

Ahsoka was wearing a short sleeve dark green tee shirt, a pair of full length jeans, a tight fitting waist belt with a group of pouches on the side, from under the trim of the jeans I could tell she was wearing her Jedi shoes, but her arms were covered in nothing more than a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"Is it all right", she seemed concerned that something was a matter mostly likely from the fact that I was staring at her her with my mouth slightly agape.

"It's its wonderful you look great and so much more", I stumbled to find the words as I stood up from my seat.

"Girlish", she finished seeming to get a general feel for what I was implying.

"I was going to say beautiful, but that works too I guess", ahsoka giggled at my statement as she brushed past me and out the door.

I set down a wad of cash on the table in front of the cashier not bothering to take my eyes off of ahsoka to see how much I was paying or even how much the outfit was worth. I sped up my pace to get up along side ahsoka who wore a still ever so stern yet always seeming to get closer to a smile look.

"So what you up for now", I tried to openly converse with the girl I kept trying to loosen up.

"I don't know I've never had a day off with nothing to do before", she admitted glancing down at the ground.

"Well how about we solve that", I reached out and grabbed her by both hands looking her straight in the eyes. She was taken back by my actions but seemed intrigued by what I was planning.

"You are going to have the most fun you have ever had in your life", I promised pulling here back into the hordes of people swarming by.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was completely amazing", ahsoka cheered as she tore into the room tossing her day pack onto the counter.

"I know I still can't believe that you actually ate that whole massive hot dog, I didn't think your stomach was that big", I followed her into the apartment and letting my day pack join hers on the counter.

"Well when you eat military rations for so long food like that you scarf down", she proudly explained as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well whatever the reason I still owe you some credits, want a drink", I asked stick my head into the mini fridge.

"What you got", ahsoka questioned rather lax as she laid down on the couch.

"Well I have water, tap water, or iced water", I joked trying to get a goal was obtained as I walked towards the living room with two bottles of water.

"Just out of curiosity what happened to that stubborn and thick headed girl who left that door this morning", I stated trying to get ahsoka to admit that she had some real fun.

"I don't know she disappeared when I started walking and that store and relaxing a bit", she admitted letting a smile creep onto her face.

"Well I hope she is gone for good, it's time for bed you better get ready", I patted her on the back as she stood up to make her way down the for the second time I crashed on the couch for the time being.

The next two weeks soared by without even a small event of real sadness from ahsoka. For the last few week I had been mentoring her on how to behave in public and how to live off the streets. She enjoyed the lessons very much and picked up on things pretty quickly. I sort of feared that she might surpass me in a little bit. Thou the lessons on carefree days were over and I found myself packing my bag to head to work early in the morning once again.

"What you doing up so early", ahsoka yawn filled voice caused me to almost collapse to the ground.

"I have to head to work my vacation is over", I felt sorry to inform her and she seemed even more sorry in a way to hear that I was going. She turned back to head into the bedroom. I don't know what lead me to call out to her but I did.

"Ahsoka wait, how would you like to come help me work", I offered not sure of what response I was going to get from her. She spun around on her heals quickly with a very cheery look plastered all over her face

"I'll take that as a yes now get ready we have to get going", I nodded stuffing the last of my stuff into my pack at beginning to place things in Ahsoka's pack.

The temple was a quick walk around a few blocks but that's not where the problem would start.

We made are way among many other workers as they strolled out of nowhere and entered the growing mass trying to get past the security. The only thing I needed now was to try and convince the guards that ahsoka really was not ahsoka and that she was my assistant.

"Ahsoka follow me real quick", I said taking her by the elbow and pulling her out of the crowds.

"What's the matter", she asked me as I pulled her on to her knees behind a dumpster.

"There is something you need to understand, you can no longer be ahsoka tano beyond those walls", I tried to simplify my point as much as I could but ahsoka seemed to understand fine.

"So if I want to work with you and go into the temple I have to go by another name", she mumbled seeming to contemplate my words.

"Yes now remember that everything gets real after this no more fun and games you...", I didn't get to finish my sentence as I was rudely interrupted.

"I need start learning to live a new life and that starts with a name and a job", she finished my idea, not seeming to take her eyes off of mine after beginning to understand this revelation.

"Yes now what do you want to be called from now on", I questioned realizing how long this whole thing was actually taking making it clear I might be late for work.

"Steela... Steela Onderon", she seemed to let the name click out of her mind.

"If memory serves my right Steela and Onderon had to do with a rebellion training mission you were assigned to a few months ago", I rubbed my chin gentle as I watched her nod lightly at my statement.

"Well no time to reflect on the past it's time to get to work literally", I pointed out leaving the safety of the dumpster to head towards the temple.

Ahsoka, I mean Steela followed shortly after me following closely behind as we reentered the crowds. We made our way towards the security gate guarded by four palace sentinels. Ahsoka pulled closely behind me to where I could feel her breath as we made our way past the hairdos with a hitch.

We entered a thinly numbered elevator bound for the top floors. The ride seemed long and unsettling, even ahsoka seemed a bit uneasy. Probably from the fact that she was sneaking into her former home as a non-Jedi. As we arrived at our stop it suddenly occurred to me to give ahsoka my jacket to draw some unneeded attention away from us as she was without a uniform. I removed my jacket and tossed it over her shoulders as we entered the halls of the temple. She accepted the jester and understood it sourpuss as she slipped it on all the way immediately after the fact.

I guided her down several corridors towards my office taking note of how people were look at us. We arrived at the office without much of a hitch at all. As I let her into the office glancing around a few more times before entering myself. As I went in I actually relaxed enough to notice how the orange service jacket mixed with the new outfit made her look completely like a different person.

The stern and powerful jedi I had known only a few weeks before had worn away to reveal more of a dashing street girl. All the fears I had had about her being recognized off of the bat or in general nearly washed away at this revelations.

"What you staring at James", ahsoka raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh it's nothing I just noticed how different you look, I believe we might actually pull this off", I proudly announced at the revelation to the whole predicament.

"Pull what off", the lifeless voice of my boss the archiver made me cringe in fear.

"Oh nothing boss I was just hoping that the new assistant archiver Steela Onderon would be up for the task", I referenced to ahsoka who sat perplexed on my desk.

"I was not informed of a new assistant and there is no other offices for her", he rambled to me as if he was speaking down to me an entire species wise.

"She has agreed to share his office with me and the leaders thought it would help things run smoother if we had a second AA down here", I explained.

We both held are breaths as we awaited him to finish thinking all of what I had said over. Finally he nodded his head shook her hand and left without muttering a word else wise. As the door shut behind him we both locked eyes and waited a few moments checking to see if that had really just happened

"I did it, your in, welcome to the job", I burst out in amazement as ahsoka embraced me in a hug.

"Wait what do you mean you", she backed away still holding her arms around me but seemingly questioning my statement.

"Hey I did all the talk you did not even say a word to the guy", I pointed out in matter if fact fashion.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes then began to hug me again for a moment before it was broken up by the shouts of my boss of the holocrom.

"The younglings got into the library this morning and left a mess go clean it up now", his first words sent us sprawling all over the room in fright.

The holocrom shut off at the end of his dictorial orders.

"Is he always like that", ahsoka panted slightly pointing over to where my boss was floating in blue light a moment ago.

"Yeah basically", I could hold it back and in the middle of the statement I began to laugh slightly. Ahsoka gave me here now usual 'what' look that only made me laugh a little harder.

"We should get going the younglings never leave a small mess", I recovered from my laughter and proceeding to pick up my cap and head out the doors.

We arrived at the west wing of the library to find a large pile of holo disks flowing off of the tables and on to the floor stretching the length of 9 tables along the stretch of the room. Ahsoka just stood there arms crossed and mouth slightly agape staring at the mountains of clean up work.

"Come on let's get moving we got more than this to clean up today", I referenced openly to the mess with a swing arm motion.

"Ok we will split it evenly you take half, I will take half and I'll help you with your half when I get done first", now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You actually think you can do as much of this work as me", I challenge her determination with my experience.

"Yeah just watch me", she stepped towards the piles of chips unprepared for the job at hand.

I swiftly finished five of the tables in the matter of 30 minutes. By the time I stacked the last of my chips back on the shelf I checked up on ahsoka.

"So still think you can handle it", I taunted the girl who had just nearly almost finished her second table.

"Whatever it's harder than it looks", she pouted tossing more chips into her day pack.

"Your right, picking up the chips is the easy part, finding there exact spot on the shelf is the hard part", I publicly admitted while leaning down to pick up some chips off the ground.

"Want me to help you finish up your job", I asked having already started to pick up some of here work. The look on her faces as she looked over the rest of her work then back at me seemed very conflicted. It was as if asking for help was like a repugnant disease to her which I can believe see as she is anakin former padawan and he was as stubborn as a mule.

"Fine just help me get this all cleaned up", she finally broke down and admitted as she returned to her work.

"That's my girl", I freely said with much of a care till she looked up at me with a stern look.

"It's an expression Steela", I admitted receiving a eye roll from her as we both returned to our work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh I am so tired", ahsoka let her head roll back on the edge of the couch after setting herself down with a thump on the main item in the living room.

"Welcome to my life every day and you thought Jedi training was hard", I set a glass of water down on the coffee table as I passed by to hang up my day pack.

"How do you keep doing that every day for so long", she gave me a pleading look pulling her head up from the couch.

"It's not easy but it's worth it to be in the temple", I admitted trying to lighten her burden a little.

I realized she grew up in the temple and that that was not going to seem a viable reason to her because of it.

"So do you have any friends outside of the Jedi order I could meet", at my words ahsoka seemed to come alive with renewed energy and fly off of the couch.

"Yes there is someone very special", she almost yelled at realizing something I was still trying to understand.

"Who"

"Lux Bonteri", her eyes seemed filled with an emotion I say in people usual before they do something stupid or... Do something related to love.

"Your boyfriend", I smirked placing my head in my hand as I watched her pace the floor.

"No of course not were just friends", she was lying and I could easily see that through her attempted cover up of a truth present all over her face.

"Yeah right, at least not for now", I laugh quietly bracing for a punch to any part of the body. It was not to happen as I heard a small sigh from her which told me that I had hit a nerve.

I looked up to see her sitting on the floor leaning up against the opposite wall looking very depressed.

"What's wrong", I inquired sliding down the portion of wall next to my friend. She seemed solely focused on one thing that she was yet to explain to me. I sighed to myself taking a risk that might result to me getting injured or at least a beating.

I reached my arm over her head as if about to a bomb, I slowly and surely lowed it till it was placed around Ahsoka's shoulders. Now came the part of truth that determined live from highly possible personal injury. To my upmost surprise she did it for me by resting her head on my shoulder as I tightened my grip gently.

"I'm here for you Ahsoka what's wrong", I tried to be a friend during need but I felt as thou I was causing part of the problem.

"What is Lux does not want to see me", she sounded more like she was in deep thought than on the verge of tears which is what I figured she was doing anyway.

"You never know until you try and if he does not want to see you then it's his lose", my words we accepted with a mixed response. Half of her seemed to want to jump up and run out the door in a flurry, never to return.

The other half seemed to want to break down and just talk about, which I was very unlikely to want to do.

"How about I cook up some food and while you wait I'll give you a few credits to contact your boyfriend", I proposed standing up from the floor and giving out my hand to Ahsoka.

"That would be good, thanks", she seemed to have lightened up a tab as I helped her onto her feet. I handed her the credits then made my way towards the kitchen.

As I arrived at the first cabinet to collect my ingredients the door slammed behind me. I was hoping to make something over the top and tasty to celebrate her first day at the temple as an archiver, but that didn't end up well. Everything ended up burnt or disgusting making it way over to the trash one way or another.

Uh I leaned onto the cold metal counter tops massaging my slightly burned fingers. At that moment despite me thinking things could not get much worse I heard the door open.

I stood up from the counter placing my hands behind my back to try and hide them.

"I'm back and I brought pizza", ahsoka cheered tossing the box onto the counter.

"Why did you get pizza", I was awestruck as I reached for the box my hunger getting the better of me.

"Well your good at cooking normal food, but when ever you try to make a 'special' meal you burn down the house", she air quoted the word special with her left hand as she took a piece of pizza with the other.

I looked down at my hand before giving a pathetic laugh trying to pretend that it did not happen.

"So did you get a hold of your friend", I asked taking a bit of the pizza.

"Yeah I did and he wants to invite us to dinner in a month", she giggled giving away that she really did have feelings for the guy.

"Well I better start getting ready I don't know what to do with my hair", I joked running my hand through my hair in a comedically manner.

"Neither do I", she responded giving us both a small fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

The month pasted by quick as Ashoka being there made the time fly by rather quickly. She was getting use to being called Steela Onderon more and more every day. I even forgot sometimes when we were at the house and called her Steela as I was forced to in public. I stood in front of the mirror in my room straightening my uniform for Lux's dinner. It was nice to be back in my room sleeping in my own bed, about three weeks ago I was being restless on the couch. Ashoka came out and asked if I would like to join her to get some sleep. At first I was very awkward for the both of us and neither of us sleep for two days as it was a small bed so we were basically cuddling. But on the third day we agreed that we were just friends and that we would both not do anything so we finally got to sleep and it's been fine sense. Ahsoka's fashion sense has grown and we both keep the same attire I started us off with when she first joined the temple. I wore the orange cargo pants with a black t shirt while Ashoka wore the orange jacket and some black cargo pants. She seemed to be changing life styles very well and has even stopped using the force sense I meet her probably because it brought up some bad memories.

In general this was not the same Ashoka Tano I had know back at the temple or when I first meet her. She was much more humble and willing to accept defeat, along with the fact she was more girly and fun.

I looked myself over one last time to make sure that I was presentable. I didn't want to make a bad impression on Lux as he might brush off Ashoka or take her away from me. Both ended with something being broken in me. Weather it be my bones or my heart really does not matter.

"Steela you ready", I let her name slip from my lips again.

"Yep", I turned to see her twirl out of the bathroom.

My mouth dropped open at the site of her, she was wearing a strapless knee high black cocktail gown that resembled a bit of something like her Jedi attire.

"Well aren't you looking fancy this evening", I snickered while bending out my arm for her to take it.

"Well it's Lux's inauguration party so I thought I would be a little special", she linked up with me as we made are way towards the front door.

"Well let's make some memories", I suggested as I opened the door for my 'date'.

"You don't have to do that", Ashoka rolled her eyes at my attempt at being a gentleman.

"I can't help it I'm a man of class", I posed epically classy still holding the door open.

"Yeah right James now lighten up its a party, not dinner with the chancellor", she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and began running down the hall with me in tow laughing all the way. After a small towing by Ashoka we finally arrived at the suite of one Lux Bonteri.

"May I help you", a rather stern man asked as he answered the door.

"Yes we are here for the party", i stated outright trying to keep a cool appearance. The man nodded then swung the door open and we strolled inside still with arms interlocked from earlier.

The event was a rather laced affair as most people merry stood around in smart dress talking and seated at tables eating dinner. There was a straightforward difference between the political friends on the left and the social/family friends on the rights. We made our way over to the right side of the room feeling pressured to adhere to social code.

"I'll go get us some food while you find your boyfriend", I whispered a taunted to Ashoka as I let go of her arm to head towards the banquet table.

The place towered with delicacies from across the galaxy located across three tables. I would have let my mouth water but this event was too important for such plebeian things.

My initial goal was only to get a small snack to tide me over till later and then return for some more food, but I quickly found that I had filled two plates with a tower of food.

I balanced my prizes in my hands as I tried to prevent from spilling anything on the floor on my way to find a table. Find one was not all that of a challenge as most people we standing around talking and not taking up tables. I scanned the room for only a few moments before I spotted what I so desired, a four person table near the windows. I danced over there and placed the plates on the table before plotting myself down in one of the chairs.

I was about to put my feet on the table when I caught myself in the act. What was I doing this is a very prestige event for Ahsoka's 'boyfriend' and she will kill me if I mess up.

"James you got us a light snack", Ahsoka shocked me giving a small giggle at the mounds of food that I fetched.

"Well yeah there was just so much good food", I made no efforts to hide anything or to try and reason my way out of it as I was rather find of my morsels.

"We'll let me take a taste", she slid down into seat beside me picking up a shrimp and biting into it in a rather informal manner that have me a small fit of laughter.

"What" she asked licking a small trail of butter that had begun to make its way down her face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that even at your boyfriends party you still are yourself", I air quoted boyfriends as I picked up a cupcake from my plate.

She gave me an agitated look as I air quoted Lux's possible statues towards her soon. She was about to open her mouth when a man cleared his throat from behind us, breaking up the little conversation.

"Ashoka is that you", I recognized his voice from his several senatorial speaks I viewed, it was the famous Lux Bonteri.

"Actually Steela Onderon", Ahsoka voiced lapsed my thoughts, I totally forgot she got a new name. Well that's bound to happen if you only stay in contact with one another most of the time and your boss calls you guys.

"Oh I'm very sorry miss I mistook you for someone else", Lux seemed very downtrodden by the fact that it was not her.

"It's me Lux, I just had my name changed", Ahsoka rolled her eyes before explaining to him what was going on. Lux's eyes grew huge before he down in for a hug from her. Picking her up and twirling her in the air before setting her down.

What happened next blew the roof off of the building and the minds of everyone in it. Lux dove into a kiss with Ashoka and soon the whole building was woohooing the scene and clapping there hands.

After a few moments the two broke apart and they received a few congratulations from close by party goers before everything was back to normal.

"Well it seems you two didn't have much to catch up on", I snickered trying to hold down a roar of laughter boiling inside me.

"I guess not and who are you", Lux raised a lone eyebrow as he snaked his arm around Ashoka waist.

"Oh I guess you could say I'm her boss"I stood up from my chair, sticking out my hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm afraid that that position in her life won't be lasting much longer", he informed me looking me dead in the eye. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow in the conversation and Ahsoka joined me in it.

"Well I would like to offer Ahsoka to stay with me", he turned his head to look at Ahsoka with loving eyes.

Wait a minute I meet this guy only two minutes ago and he is offering to take Ashoka out of my life forever. I spent only about 2 months together and I still can't imagine not waking up next to her or crashing on my couch without her.

"I'm flattered by your offer Lux, but i need to think it over a bit", Ahsoka removed Lux's hand from her waist and sat back down at the table.

A very surprised Lux stumbled over to the seat across from me, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"What do you mean", Lux questioned leaning his arms onto the table.

"Well I have a job and a new life here in the city and I rather enjoy it", Ahsoka shrugged off the question as she took a big bite out of another shrimp, a little more formal than last time I might add.

"I thought you would be happy to come with me, Saw and the other rebels have been asking for you to come and stay with us", lux seemed to be almost pleading now for her to come.

Ahsoka turned to face me giving me a questioning look. I moved my head away from the table trying to get her to understand that I wanted to talk to her alone. She seemed to get the message turning back to face Lux and asking if he could excuse us.

He was very reluctant to leave her side for almost any reason at all. As he strolled away from the table he kept watching the table he had just left with great detail and such attention that he almost knocked over a vase while walking away.

"What do you think I should do", her sudden question took me back as I was expecting a different question or at least in a warmer tone.

I turned back to her and she seemed troubled by something and everything inside of me pointed to Lux's proposal to take her to Onberon with him.

"Hey I know it seems sudden and all that, but there is really only one answer to the question", I took her left hand in both of mine and tried to get her to look at me.

"What would that be", she asked glancing up from the table to look me in the eyes.

"Go with him, he is rich and he loves you. Look at me I've been working at the temple for years and I'm probably going to be stuck where I am for a longer time and you don't deserve that", I began to stand up from the table still holding her hand.

"Bye Ashoka", I forced a smile knowing that it was better for her this way.

I took a few steps away from the table before stopping. What was I doing I was letting her just leave like that. I came to this party hoping to help her get back together with an old friend, and in the end here I was walking away never to see her again likely.

The end, NOT!


End file.
